Tickling
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Mizutani just wants to know if Izumi is ticklish. Really. SOMEWHAT crack-ish. xD


Hi, this is Rine-Line, presenting an Ookiku Furikabutte fanfic!

This is actually my second one. The first one I wrote, Translator, was done two years ago. However, I never dropped out the fandom, still checking and reading here and there, watching the anime. However, my passion to write Oofuri fanfics was reignited when I managed to convert The Night Owl is Addicted into loving Oofuri. So yeah, this is dedicated to her. 8D

So, this story was thought up by me while inside the bath. The heat must have fried my brain then. xD

**Fandom: **Ookiku Furikabutte

**Type: **One-shot (Canon?)

**No. of Words (not including title and Author's Note): **1, 418

**Genre: **Humor (MAJOR humor)

**Pairing: **None, but a little of crack!AbexMihashi and crack!MizutanixIzumi (LOLwut?)

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **CRACK!, tickling, undertones of the S-word and R-word and mention of the P-word (blame Tajima) although it never happens, brain breakage due to laughter, italics and capitalization abuse, Nishiura players' trauma, and special appearance by Kimobe™

**Summary: **Mizutani just wants to know if Izumi is ticklish. Really. SOMEWHAT crack-ish. xD

**Disclaimer: **Do you think Higuchi Asa would ever put our favourite boys in a situation like this? No way. So there's a reason why I don't own Oofuri.

Wow, that's a lot of warnings! Read at your own risk, although death by laughter isn't that bad to see on a certificate. xD

* * *

**Tickling**

**

* * *

**

"Izumi, are you ticklish?"

Nishiura's center fielder looked up from packing his school books in his bag, right into the grinning face of Mizutani Fumiki.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired, zipping his bag close as he did.

The two of them were currently by themselves in Nishiura's locker room. The rest of the team weren't done freshening up after practice. Both boys were the first to finish so now they were back to wearing the normal school uniform and arranging their things.

Mizutani grinned. "I just want to know. Abe and Suyama said they aren't. You never said if you were too."

A shrug was his reply. "I'm not, I guess."

Apparently that wasn't enough for the 8-hole batter. "Why 'I guess'? You're not sure?"

Izumi replied coolly. "Who knows? Just drop it. It's not that important, anyway."

'_Oh, no, no, Izumi. It IS important,' _The left fielder's mind retorted cheekily. The gears of his mind began turning in dangerous directions. Dangerous for Izumi, anyway. It was high-time he lived up to his nickname of 'Trickster'. His grin widened, now with a hint of mischievousness them. "Then you won't mind if I find the answer to my question now, right?"

"What are you---" Was all Izumi could say before he was tackled to the ground.

WHUMP!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mihashi, when are you having curry again?" Tajima asked as he and the pitcher jogged towards the locker room.

The orangette huffed as they got nearer their destination. "I d-don't know. B-but I... I can ask m-my mom...!"

"Great!" The cleanup hitter cheered as he opened the door to the room, still facing Mihashi behind him, only vaguely aware of the voices coming inside. "Invite me to lunch aga---" He was cut off when Mihashi gave a squeak of surprise as his eyes bulged in shock.

While it was normal for the team's pitcher to be having random moments of that, Mihashi genuinely looked astonished, and Tajima followed his line of sight to whatever was the scene inside the locker room.

They knew that Mizutani and Izumi went ahead of the team to change back into uniform, having shouted so before they left. But this?

The situation was simple.

Mizutani Fumiki---sitting on top of Izumi Kousuke's stomach, his left hand holding both of the center fielder's arms over his head, while the other hand rested on the chest, a triumphant smile on his face.

Izumi Kousuke---flattened on the floor by Nishiura's left fielder, panting for breath because Mizutani's sitting position was making it difficult for his lungs to gulp in air, and freckled face slightly red because of breathing difficulties and embarrassment that came with three people seeing him in such an un-cool situation. (He's Nishiura's COOL guy, damn it).

That was situation, but unfortunately the equation that came out of this was rather different. It went like this: Mizutani sporting a naughty grin on his face while his right hand fingered one of the buttons of Izumi's uniform PLUS Izumi lying on the ground with a sweaty, panicked and blushing face PLUS Tajima with a perverted mind EQUALS...

The clean-up suddenly went from surprised to grinning and ran out of the room shouting, "THIS, I've got to tell everybody!"

Mihashi plopped on the ground.

'_What the heck?' _was the thought that immediately ran through the two fielders' heads.

Did Tajima really need to tell everybody that Mizutani Fumiki was TICKLING Izumi Kousuke?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day...

Mihashi still had a slightly scared look on his face, Abe's eyebrows were twitching, Tajima looked like he'd just batted in a hundred runs, Hanai was coughing nervously every now and then, Suyama was gulping nervously every few minutes, Sakaeguchi was shivering from something that was not the cold air, Oki was fidgety and looked like he couldn't stay in one place, Nishihiro was avoiding making eye contact with two fielders in particular, Chiyo-chan's eyes darted back and forth, trying her best to appear normal and smiling, and Momokan's expression was unreadable, something of a cross between amused, trying to contain her laughter, and a little scandalized.

But batting practice continued on despite the seemingly different atmosphere, though Mizutani and Izumi had no idea on the reason for the difference.

As they were practicing bunts, Shigapo passed by the blue-eyed teen. "Oh, Izumi-kun, regarding what I heard yesterday, I recommend that you use _protection_. You might not be able to play properly in games otherwise."

Izumi sighed before replying calmly, "Yes, sensei. God knows I need it. My back still _hurts_ after yesterday, actually. Thanks for the advice." He _definitely _did, since Mizutani failed yesterday. The orange-head got off him when Tajima ran out the door and never got the answer to his question. Mizutani didn't get to tickle him at all, but the expression on his face told Izumi that he wouldn't be giving up till he found out. If he was going to be constantly tackled to the ground painfully by the idiotic Trickster, his back might not last and he might not be able to play. Should he wear _armor_ now?

Unfortunately, thanks to what Tajima said yesterday, the meaning in context of his oh-so-coolly spoken words carried over a _little_ differently to the teacher, who nervously chuckled and said, "I-is that so?" before walking away as quickly as possible, and also to Sakaeguchi bunting beside him, who squealed in horror, terrified at how Izumi could say those words like they were normal. Oh my gosh...

Hanai still couldn't believe their clean-up's words but he did his best to act like a responsible captain. It wouldn't do if TWO of their members were out of commission. They only had ten players in the team, after all. So he approached the left fielder before catching training began. "Mizutani-kun... About yesterday... Um, you should take it _slow_ and _easy_, okay? And uh... Don't use the locker room or any public place...! Also m-make sure it doesn't affect your playing, so... not during baseball practice, all right?"

Mizutani blinked, and then nodded. "Sure, Captain. No _rushing. _I don't want to get _interrupted _like yesterday, anyway." Slow and easy, like catching a first batter's fly ball! His intentions required planning, so Hanai was right. He needed to think of other _private_ places and situations where there won't be anyone walking in when he was tickling Izumi. And definitely not during practice, because he was going to enjoy tickling the center fielder for a long time, and if he did that during practice, it would require him to hurry. So, the Captain had a point.

At that, Mihashi, who was nearby, fainted, and _luckily, _Abe was close by and caught him. "Mihashi! Hey, wake up!" He began shaking the pitcher by the shoulders to no avail. After a little while, the catcher himself was shaking, in anger. He turned to Mizutani with his Kimobe™ face.

"Crap Left! This is your fault!"

The left fielder blinked and began slowly backing away from the catcher burning with rage and sending out waves of murderous intent. "Ehhhhhh? Why? What did I do?"

And so Nishiura's _normal_ baseball practice was cut off with Mizutani stuck on a tree to save himself from a fate worse than death, Sakaeguchi locking himself in the bathroom from trauma, Mihashi in the clinic, Abe with high blood pressure, Hanai trying to mediate to no avail, Suyama attempting to help the Captain unsuccessfully, Tajima off sitting in a corner happy for the extra time to read his porn magazines, Oki and Nishihiro hiding from everything and everyone in the dugout, Shinooka trying to console the two in the dugout, Shigapo having disappeared off somewhere and Momokan tending to the unconscious pitcher.

And the center fielder himself?

Izumi watched the proceedings with a calm face, like usual. Ah, always the COOL guy. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm used to it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mizutani gripped the branch like a lifeline. "Noooooo... What did I do to deserve this? It's not like I raped anyone or anything like that!"

The poor guy had no idea that, _that _was exactly what everyone in the team minus Izumi thought he did.

You see, yesterday...

_Tajima was running at top speed across the field, looking excited and unable to wait to tell everyone else what he wanted to say, perhaps he just beat a track record with that._

"_EVERYONE! MIZUTANI WAS RAPING IZUMI IN THE LOCKER ROOM!"_

--- And to think that it all started with _tickling._

**The end**

**

* * *

**

I think this is the most cracky fic I've ever done.

Unless I write another Oofuri fic again. xD

There needs to be more crack fics in the Oofuri fandom! And might I quote Yanny333 from Youtube: "Oofuri. Best canon crack ever."

xD

By the way, it's true that Abe and Suyama aren't ticklish in their underarms. I think that was revealed in the chapter of the Kounan game. I need to check again, in any case.

And Kimobe™ is just awesome. If you don't know, it's a fandom term for Kimoi + Abe. I'm pretty sure Kimoi means scary or something along the lines. (Where's the dictionary!)

Crap Left is Mizutani's nickname, coined by the great Abe Takaya himself, because of his blunder during the Nishiura-Mihoshi practice game.

And Tajima. *shifty eyes* Did you do this on purpose so you'll have more time to read your magazines? xD

Well... I hope you had a good laugh. xD

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


End file.
